


Heal me Baby, One more Time

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: A tsundere Estes heals a flirty brunette warrior.TFW your boyfriend asks more from you but you like it anyway.P.S. Nana is the best





	Heal me Baby, One more Time

‘Request backup!’

I checked the map and saw Zilong’s icon on the top lane. He isn’t moving which means he does need help.

I sighed; couldn’t he just Recalled? I mean I guess he’s very powerful and we’re almost winning…

 _Might as well wait for the_ support _to do the job,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I’m not the fastest character in the game so I used my Sprint to dash towards him before an enemy tries to find and kill him.

“Hey,” He said, smiling at me as I approach the bush. Honestly, why would he be smiling if he’s badly injured? At least he’s rational enough to hide in the damn plant.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” I replied, narrowing my eyes in suspicion, “What happened to you? Your health bar is pretty low.” I asked as I healed him.

“Yeaah,” he smiled nervously as I rolled my eyes, “You see, um, Karrie sort of ambushed me followed by Miya who slowed me down and almost killed me,” He managed to stifle a chuckle, that cocky bastard. “Good thing I have flicker.”

“Right,” I said doubtfully. I really hope that he isn’t lying again.

There was this awkward silence as I healed him. He usually is the talkative one but now he’s strangely silent. I guess he’s not lying after all.

I cleared my throat after my skill was fully used. “I hope this is enough.” I said, finally breaking the silence.

He was looking straight into my eyes, as if he was expecting something.

“What?” I muttered.

“My health bar isn’t full yet.” He whispered.

I huffed. He always expects more from me and it’s really annoying!

“And?” I asked bluntly, “What do you want me to do with it? I don’t have my third skill yet, you know.” Well, it’s because I always get targeted by the enemy just in case I heal everyone during a team fight.

“Mhm,” He replied, clearly unamused with my answer, “And I already used my Regen just in case they tried to chase me off. So it’s obviously not enough.” He added, stepping closer to me.

“What-What are you doing?” I asked as he continued to step closer to me until my back hit the rock.

“I dunno,” He gave a smile that clearly lacked innocence, “I think there’s another way you could heal me~” he said, staring down at me again with those ridiculous brown eyes.

“And what is this ‘other way?’” I retorted with a glare, which ultimately lost its effect since I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks, making the idiot smirk.

“Look,” I continued, crossing my arms, “If you’re planning to do anything with me only my _scroll_ provides power to heal. N-Not anything else that has to do with me.” I stupidly stuttered as my blush darkened.

He just chuckled and held my cheek as he kissed me.

Zilong pulled away, smirking. “You talk too much,” he whispered near my ear as he kissed deeper.

Damn it, I should be pushing him away right? We have a freaking match to finish and he’s just here-stealing a kiss from me just to make himself feel better! Argh-that impudent, sexy fool!

W-well I didn’t. Gods forgive me, I started to kiss back, running my hand through his soft hair as the other held his neck so I could kiss him deeper.

He gently nipped at the sides of my lips and I disgracefully opened my mouth for him. I let him hold my hips as he took my mouth dominantly, swirling his tongue against mine.

He pulled away panting, and I realized I was, too. He kissed my cheek as he left me, leaving me there to stand and ponder on what on the galaxies just happened.

I growled as I stepped out of the bush to give him a scolding of a lifetime, but I halted as soon as I saw him killing every enemy who tried to kill the Lord.

‘An ally has slain the Lord!’

With one more stab he…

‘SAVAGE!’

He looked at me and smirked, and I stood there speechless.

“Thanks, babe.” He mouthed at me as he left.

Nana nudged me on the side. “Hey Estes!” She unnecessarily shouted, “Stop gaping at your _boyfriend_ and let’s finish this already!” She said, grinning smugly as she followed the others who was attacking the remaining mid-lane turret of the enemy.

“I-I’m not hi-! Oh, whatever.” I stuttered as I followed.

On contrary to what I had said, I couldn’t help but smile a little.

Oh, and if you’re wondering how gained a Savage, I only realized later on that the idiot had built life-steal. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably the first of its kind but I didn't do this to ruin the rep of the game I just ship these two mk?  
> Kudos/Comments appreciated! <3


End file.
